


I'll See You On The Other Side.

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron saves Alex, Alex doesn't die, Angst, Cussing, Death, Fix on the original duel, GET SOME TISSUES GUYS., Love, M/M, Romamce and a little bit of fluff, This is seriously sad omg, angst everywhere, duel, i tried.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron doesn't shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You On The Other Side.

"One."

It was hot. It was burning my skin. I thought I was going to puke due to nerves and the heat, Alexander was going to pay. Pay for what he did.

"Two."

That bastard...! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH! ALL HE DOES IS TAKE FROM ME, LEAVING ME NOTHING!

"Three."

All of those kisses, the letters, the 'I love you's." All a fucking lie. Lies, lies, lies, LIES! DIE, YOU BASTARD!

"Four."

My gag reflex is strong and my heart races. I gulp down acid in my throat and hold my tongue. Alex was wearing his glasses. I recall how much I loved him in glasses and he would become embarrassed when I mentioned it.

"Five."

I remember when we first met, I was so young... WE were so young...helpless and stupid...Alexander kissed me one night as he was drunk, And left with a part of me also. Alex is thinking, hesitating. He is deciding where to aim his gun. 

"Six."

All he did was break me...Alexander was an idiot, yet kind...He loved everyone...Even the sinners...He made mistakes yes, But he meant good. He was arrogant and a loudmouth...But he never...meant...too break...my heart...right...?

"Seven."

Is this all a mistake? Am I overreacting? Should I yield? Would it be much more easier if I maybe stopped and talked about this with him? Just asked him...why? Why...Would you hurt me, Alexander...? I...I thought you loved me...I loved you...

"Eight."

Did you even know how much pain you caused me? Did you still love me in that moment? Even in this moment of truth, I can't help but to feel my heart beating out of love for you...Alexander I will never stop loving you despite how much I hate you... Alex points the gun towards me. I must stop this.

"Nine."

My finger was on the trigger. I need to stop. Stop it now, My brain was screaming for my body to stop...Stop,Stop,Stop,STOP, STOP! STOP IT, STOP! I YIELD, I YIELD! WHY CAN I NOT STOP!?

"Ten."

Im screaming. I feel as if my body and mind are ripping apart as I try in the last seconds to stop myself. And I break away from reality.

"WAIT! STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! I YIELD, I YIELD!" Aaron had suddenly cried out, tears had broken out for him and he was trembling, despite how horribly hot it was. Aaron felt as if he was going to puke. 

Alex looked up, eyes behind his glasses wide. Aaron looked up at Alex's gun, pointed to the sky...Aaron looked right at Alex. 

"You...You aimed your...g-gun...At the sky..." Aaron squeaked out. He almost killed him. He almost killed Alexander Hamilton, His friend, his lover, his enemy. Aaron doubled  
over, he was about to throw up from shock and the awful heat.

"AARON!" Alex cried out as he ran to Aaron's side, catching him before his body touched the earth. Aaron was curled up near Alex like a hurt dog. He was throwing up nothing but spit, his eyes watering from the strain of his gag reflex and the pure shock and fear of almost killing someone. He almost killed Alexander. The doctor ran forward, Along with William, and Nathaniel. Alex was rubbing Aaron's back as he spewed up a pure mix of emotions. 

"Aaron, Are you okay?"

"Mr.Burr, Do you yield?"

"Mr.Burr stay down, Do not move!" 

"Mr.Hamilton does he yield?"

Aaron's vision was blurred with tears. He only stared at the ground, Alex was holding him. Alex is alive. Alex is fine...He's safe...His mind was double taking, and he thought the world had stopped. 

"I-I...y-y...yield..." Aaron weakly mumbled out, a small voice Alex knew well as he looked to William and Nathaniel.

"He yields!" Alex said and William and Nathaniel nodded,The doctor felt Aaron's back. He shook his head.

"William, Nathaniel, head to town and tell what has happened, get a group of men. Mr.Burr will need to be carried out he's very ill." The doctor said.

"Yes sir!" William said as the two young men had turned tail and sprinted out to the direction of the Hudson river. Aaron was breathing irregularly and was sputtering out gibberish, He was so shocked he could barely form a sentence. 

The doctor had taken off his coat, unbuttoned his shirt slightly to feel around for a heart beat. Alex looked scared for Aaron. Aaron's right arm was hurting for some reason, all he could was think and make a noise from his mouth that he was trying to form into words. 

The doctor shook his head. Alex looked up, terror in his eyes.

"What is it!?"

"His heart is beating very irregularly, I think it has stopped...Im not sure, He needs immediate attention," 

Aaron was in a cold sweat, Alex wiped the sweat off of Aaron's face.

"Al...ex...I-I...I almo...st...kil-led...you..." The words tumbled out and Alex pressed his forehead to Aaron's, tears rolled down Alex's cheek, he smiled and laughed nervously at that. 

"Don't worry about me, your heart is barely beating!" He said nervously. Aaron formed a faint smile on his face, Aaron lifted a trembling hand to Alex's lips, Alex took his fingertips and kissed them. 

"A-Aaron...Stay with me..." Alex whispered as the doctor was doing the best he could to take care of Aaron. This was fatal. 

"Alex...I stop...ped...I stopped..." Aaron whispered back. Alex whimpered and shushed him, placing his chin on Aaron's head, cradling him. 

"Keep talking...Keep talking..." Alex said as he rubbed his stomach in a coaxing loving manner. The rubbing eased his sour stomach and the bile in his throat seemed to stain his tongue. 

Soon, William and Nathaniel had come back with two other strong looking men and a plain linen cot to carry Aaron on. 

"Took you long enough! This man is having heart problems and is close to death!" The doctor snapped. Alex looked up. A flash of fear in his eyes.

"D-DEATH!?" Alex asked, terrified for Aaron. 

"Yes, Now get him out of here and too the clinic! He may have a chance!" The doctor said as Alex and Aaron looked to each other, Aaron's eyes half closed as if he was about to fall asleep. Alex gripped to him, his tears fell on Aaron's shirt, staining the area. 

"AARON!" Alex screamed at him. Aaron's hearing had fainted away, a ringing noise and a very faint heart beat remained. The men had loaded Aaron upon the cot, Alex gripped to him as long as he could. 

"Stay with me, Aaron!" Alex begged as the two followed after Aaron, to the Hudson river. "Always..." Aaron said softly, his hands rested upon his stomach in a calm manner. 

"I'll see you on the other side, Alexander..." Aaron said as his breath was shallow, quiet, and the shadow of death hung over him. At least he didn't shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to If the world was wide enough and was inspired to write this sorry ):


End file.
